Silenced, Bound, and Blinded
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Angelina Johnson recruits the Weasley twins to help her set up Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Unfortunately, their methods are...less than conventional. MMAD, one-shot. T for mild language and because I'm paranoid XD .


**Silenced, Bound, and Blinded**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Ron on his right and Hermione in front of him. Suddenly, Angelina Johnson, a fellow Quidditch team member, sat down beside him. She simply stared at Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall as they ate, talking occasionally to each other.

"Er, Angelina? Why are you staring at them?" Harry asked, a little disturbed by the intensity of her stare.

"Because they're so bloody _stupid_!" she cried out, obviously frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her. "The last time I checked, Dumbledore was a genius and McGonagall was almost as smart."

Angelina rolled her eyes at Ron, "You're a boy. You wouldn't understand. They _love_ each other, but are too damn _stupid_ to realize it!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have a plan, but I kind of need Fred and George's devious minds to do it…," she answered.

"That doesn't sound good," Harry muttered.

The twins appeared as if they had been called, "If dearest Angelina needs our help…"

"…we're happy to give it!" the twins spoke as they always did, finishing each other's sentences. They grinned evilly. "Now; what exactly is your plan?"

Angelina filled them in on all the details, and the pranksters got more and more excited with each word. They took notes on a pad of parchment each, quills in hand. When Angelina finished, Fred and George said at the same time, "Excellent."

The Golden Trio was shocked. Harry asked, "Angelina, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Hermione added, appalled, "You could get in trouble!"

"It could be a good laugh," Ron said, shoving another spoonful of his baked potato into his mouth. Hermione glared at him, although conversely, his brothers merely grinned.

"Time to put the plan into action," Angelina smiled, watching Professor McGonagall leave the Great Hall.

* * *

Fred, George, and Angelina crept down the hall behind their Head of House. At the same time, they whispered a spell, their wands pointed at her.

"_Silencio!_"

"_Incarcerous!_"

"_Obscuro!_"

Immediately, Minerva was silenced, tied up, and unable to see anything. Her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles were tied together, and she didn't dare move in fear of falling. She knew that she would expel the person who did this to her as soon as she found out, and that kept her calm.

After making sure the corridor was devoid of any other students, the trio moved forward and Fred murmured, "_Mobilicorpus_." She was lifted a few inches off the ground, and Fred pointed his wand to the closet that George had just opened. It had a chair in it. Angelina gently pushed her professor into the chair and murmured, "_Incarcerous_," again, tying her to the chair.

George untied the ropes around her ankles so she could make some noise. Angelina lit an oil lamp and closed the door. As predicted, Minerva began kicking against it, making an obnoxious of noise. Fred ran down the corridor and found a Hufflepuff. He said, "Go tell the Headmaster that there's something in the broom cupboard on the fifth floor across from the tapestry of Poor Paul being pecked by pigeons. _Don't_ tell him I told you."

The Hufflepuff, a little frightened, ran to find the Headmaster. Fred, George, and Angelina hid behind the tapestry Fred mentioned, waiting for the Headmaster to show up. Minerva continued kicking against the door, and Albus showed up quickly. He pointed his wand at the door, and it flew open, "Minerva?" he asked, confused.

She froze and mouthed, 'Albus?'

Albus realized she was silenced and performed the counter-curse to the spell, "What happened?"

"Can you untie me first?" she asked irritably.

He tried to use magic to untie her, but it didn't work. He decided he had to untie her the Muggle way. Albus had to go completely inside the broom cupboard to reach her, and when he did, Angelina rushed forward to close the door behind him. She locked it with a strong locking charm as an extra precaution.

"Why did you shut the door?" Minerva asked.

"I didn't," Albus frowned. He tried the handle, "It's locked."

"Are you a wizard or what? Use your wand!" she cried.

"Ah, yes," he said, brushing off his momentary lack of sense. He tried, but it didn't work, "Whoever locked us in here made sure _Alohomora _wouldn't work."

"That's just dandy, but can you untie me now?" she asked. Albus untied her with his hands, finally ending with the blindfold, "Why didn't you use magic?"

"It didn't work," he answered.

"So…we're locked in a broom closet," she said, folding her arms as she sat in her chair. Although she wasn't tied to it, she still sat in it because she certainly didn't want to stand.

"It certainly seems so," Albus sighed. "Maybe you could be so kind as to tell me what happened."

"I was walking down the corridor when I suddenly was silenced, bound, and blinded. I was then levitated into this cupboard and pushed into this chair, although whoever did that was surprisingly gentle. Then I was tied to it and the binds on my ankles were removed. I heard the door close, so I began to kick it to get someone's attention," Minerva explained.

"I wonder why someone did this?" asked Albus.

"Don't ask me," Minerva scowled, still quite irritable at the way she had been overcome.

Albus moved his foot, shifting his weight and adjusting his position because it wasn't the most comfortable, with a mop poking his back. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed the bucket in the way, so he tripped and fell onto the limited floor-space. He was far too big to be sitting on the floor in the cupboard, so he knocked into Minerva's chair, causing her to fall out and onto him, letting out a little scream. They were both startled as they stared into each other's eyes.

Albus wasn't sure what made him do it, but he supposed that it was because the love he had for the woman who fell on top of him had finally reached its bursting point. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was sweet and chaste, but it was longer than a quick peck on the lips.

When Albus pulled away to see her reaction, he saw shock on her face before a smile flickered across her features and she kissed him again. Albus filled with joy as he returned the kiss, and when they pulled apart this time, Minerva let out a small laugh, "We're in a broom cupboard, Albus."

"What's so funny about that?" he asked, amused.

"Because for one thing, we're acting like students, kissing in a broom cupboard," she started. He grinned, and she continued, "For another…I'm going to tell you I love you in a broom cupboard of all places," she smiled.

Albus beamed with elation, "I love you too, Minerva. But," he added seriously, "how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I don't know, bang on the door?" Minerva suggested.

Albus shrugged and they both began to bang on the door. Albus, having fun, let out the occasional, "Help!" Once, he went as far as to add, "I'm trapped with a mad woman!" but this was quickly followed by an, "OW!" as she kicked him. He didn't dare say that again.

Finally, the door opened to reveal one completely puzzled Rolanda Hooch, "Finally!" Minerva breathed, "Thank you, Rolanda."

"Why were you in a broom cupboard with Dumbledore?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because someone found it funny to lock us in together," Albus answered. "They even went as far as tying Minerva up."

An amused look flickered across her face before she made it unreadable again, "Who?"

"We don't know," Minerva muttered through gritted teeth, but secretly happy she had been in there.

They never figured out that it was Fred, George, and Angelina, but Minerva realized she didn't care anymore. Albus didn't either; they finally had admitted their feelings for each other, and that's all that mattered to them. The three pranksters didn't know if their plan worked or not, because Minerva and Albus did a good job of making it seem like nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the broom cupboard.

**I know that, realistically, Albus Dumbledore would have probably known an advanced unlocking charm that could easily overcome anything a student would be able to perform, but if he did, where would the fun in my story be XD?. Virtual cookies to any lovely reviewers :).**


End file.
